


Healing Hands

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Healing Hands

"Oh, yeah, right there," Charlie said, moaning. 

"Like that do you?" Harry asked, his hands moving over Charlie's warm skin. 

"I'd like it even better if you found the spot where I am really aching," Charlie said and Harry swatted him on the arse.

"First things first." He continued kneading Charlie's shoulders, rubbing up and down his back, trying to ignore the way Charlie's hips were rocking ever so slightly. 

When Harry was fully hard himself and could no longer stand seeing Charlie frotting against the bed, however subtly, Harry said, "Turn over."

Charlie was grinning as he rolled onto his back. Harry immediately took his cock in hand and began stroking it, his well-oiled hand sliding up and down the shaft. 

"I'm not sure which you like better the massage or this," Harry teased, rolling Charlie's balls in his free hand.

"I think this next part is the best, don't you?" 

Harry straddled Charlie's waist and slowly sank down onto his cock, the burn, the fullness, the need to move overwhelming.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said breathlessly as he began lifting up and sinking back down again.

Charlie wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, stroking him as he edged closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Fuck, Harry," Charlie gasped, pushing up into him and coming in several throbbing pulses. He worked his hand faster and Harry felt his balls draw up, hot, sticky come spilling over Charlie's stomach. 

Harry gingerly lifted himself off Charlie's softening cock and reached for his wand to clean then both up, before collapsing alongside him on the bed.

"I'm fairly certain you're milking your injury, you know," Harry said sleepily, eyes already drooping. "A full body massage is hardly necessary for a sprained ankle."

Charlie laughed and pulled Harry close. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."


End file.
